A healers kindness
by my star will shine bright
Summary: What happens when young Auron finds out a Deadly secret that will get him killed and a healer attempts to help him? Thank u bluemoon faerie. COMPLETE! Sequel coming up!
1. Chapter 1

My first fic was kinda short I know but I dunno how to do long ones when I try the stupid thing wont load it. This one I'll try to make as good as possible... I also made changes in this fanfic... like again yevon is the nation against the al bhed, bla bla bla bla bla you know.

CHAPTER ONE

Auron waked dow the streets of Bevelle. He had been forced into battle againsted the Al bhed. He had no idea when the battle would begin... no one knew. Today Auron would get the information he would need. He had already spent a ton of money on wepons auromour and thunder proof stuff.

Aurons best friend was a summoner, a summoner named Braska. Braska had headed off to try and make peace with the Al bhed so their two nations could rest in peace.

Auron would have told Braska what he was going to do. Auron had tried everything to get in touch with the one he called his lord, but everything he did he couldn't get a reply.

Now standing in front of the temple where he would get his orders.

Then out from the doors came his friend who would be his partner in battle. "Auron!" He called out. The man was short and chubby and had a brown beared.

"Hello Kinoc." Auron greeted. "Have we our orders yet?" Auron asked him. Just then a young woman ran out of the temples large doors, she had blue eyes, pale skin and long brown hair pulled back into an plat. She whore a low cut pink dress with a red small jacket that was open at the front. Running up to the two talking men, she said "Oh! So you are here! Hurry inside now before you get fired!" She shouted at them both.

"And who are you to give us orders?" Kinoc asked her bitterly. "The one saving your jobs." She replyed grabbing Auron's hand and running back inside.

She dragged him into a dark room where a bunch of warriors were waiting for their orders.

"So this is where every one is?" Auron asked her. "Yes but your life is in great danger if you go with them." She wispered to him taking him into a gap in the wall. "What do you mean? Who are you? How do you know this?" Auron demanded. "I'm a healer, my name is Aerith. I was healing a wounded member when I heard his partner talking to your boss... He said that you and the others are ment to die on this mission. He said that you are a great warrior and that they have fiends on their sides, even you wouldn't be able to break through all of them..."

Auron listend to her in shock, what she was saying made sense. She was getting to the main important part when a sleep bomb went off. They could hear screems, but it wasn't long before they both fell into an peaceful slumber.

Soooooooooo what do ya think! I tryed to make it understandable. please! REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. WHAT AM I FEELING?

YAY! A review! thank u 4 ur review and this chapter is just 4 u!

CHAPTER 2

When Auron awoke he found himself in a dark room. It had torn pieces of material stained with blood hanging from the windows, dead bodies lying every where, the floor like a sea of blood, and the walls were just ripped wallpaper olso stained with blood. If it were not for the fact that Auron could see all his comardes faces ( either on them or half way across the room.) no one would belive that it was once the same room he had talked to Aerith the beautiful young woman he was with.

Auron stumbled around trying to find Aerith remembering his memories of what she wad told him.

Suddenly Aerith came into veiw, she was healing a wounded member. Auron started to feel guilty. He had been so wound up in finding her he had just forgot everyone else.

"Auron!" Aerith shouted seeing if he got her attention. Standing up she started looking through the rubble.

Auron wondered what she was doing. She just ran around looking for stuff, collecting pieces of wood and metal. "What are you doing?" He asked her, walking over to where she was digging. She looked up at him in anger and sadness.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I know they all call you heartless but I didn't think it was true!" She barked at him trying to rip a large piece of material. "I've got to help them. They can't exactly do this themselves. He has a broken spine and the guy over there has a pole sticking through his stomac and is stuck to another person! And it would be nice if you could help me rip this stupid peice of cloth!" She scolded him handing him the material while she ran over to lok for other surviver's.

Auron ripped the cloth taking in what she had just said. It was true he was heartless. 'But with her help maybe I can learn?' Auron thought to himself then wondering what these thoughts were and scolding himself for them.

He was thinking so deep he didn't hear her calling him. When he finally did listen to her he went into a trance. For the first time since he was a small boy he was afraid. He had never felt anything like this before and he wanted more. He mentally beat himself for what he was thinking. And came back to reality when her hand slaped his face.

"Auron! The guy's bleeding to death and you're just standing there!" She shouted grabbing the pieces of material from his hands.

The slap didn't help him much. Sure he was with it now but even when she hit him her skin felt so soft.

He remembered what she was telling him before the inncident and wondered what the rest was. Building up his courage he decided to ask.

"Aerith. What were you going to tell me before the explotion?" Auron asked watching as she turned around. He realised that she was crying.

"Name Algren Devenchi. Time of death 12: 30 PM." Auron heard her whisper. He started to feel bad about what he had done. He had been wishing for her touch while she had been trying to save a man's life and failed. These were his soldiers and he was watching the last one's die.

He walked slowly up to her. Kneeling down in front of her and wiping her tears he asked "What can I do to help?" in the most gentle voice he could do.

She stood up and walked over to the two people lying with a pole through them. "These two need separating." Aerith said looking over her shoulder at the tall man in red.

Auron walked over to the young woman and then looked at the bodies. " Why don't we go and get some other people to help? I can tell this isn't going to be easy." Auron asked her.

"Because the door is blocked."

I know it might not seem so but i do have a plot. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. An al bhed called rin

CHAPTER 3

Auron had been trying to unblock the door for ages. He had so far gotton no where. Old pieces of scrap metal and wood lay in front of the door each one waying thousands of pounds.

Finally auron stopped banging at the door and started looking for another way out.

"Thank you for helping me Auron." Aerith thanked him regretting ever called him heartless. It was because of him that two people lived. (YOU KNOW THE TWO PEOPLE WHO WERE ON THE POLE.)

"It was nothing." Auron's voice replyed. "Do you think we could get out the window?" Auron asked her while examaning it.

Aerith looked up at him and then at the window. "But what about these other two? They are to wounded to even be able to move." She asked him.

Auron looked back at her. "Yes but then we could get out and ask for help." At his words Aerith stood up and walked over to the window

When she looked outside it was only a short drop.

"You go. I'll stay here with the other's." She camly told him.

Auron realised her dedacation to healing. 'Maybe she can heal my heart?' Auron was shocked at his own thoughts shaking his head trying to get rid of his own thought's.

"Auron, go. I have to help them." She said opening the window for him. She watched as he climbed out and ran down the street's.

He had been running down the street's for hour's now screeming for help. Until he came across an Al bhed who stopped him from running and asked what the matter was. This Al bhed had the traditional hair and eye's of an Al bhed. (CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT RIN WHERE'S.)

"What is the matter?" He asked Auron. Whatever this man was worried about it must of been quite bad.

Auron had to catch his breath before he could say anything. It didn't help that he was dehydrated. "In the temple... Trapped..." He managed out before fainting.

The Al bhed looked down at the monk. Luckily for him being an Al bhed many other Al bhed who were learning english talked in the way that Auron just had so Rin had been able to understand him.

But Auron was in Macalania and had come from Bevelle. Which temple was it. Being an Al bhed though no one would listen to him. And he wasn't aloud in the temple's. His only way to help the other's was to wake up Auron.

Mean while in Bevelle Aerith was starting to wonder. "Maybe he was hurt? Or did he just say that he was going to get help, then run for it and leave me here?" The thought was agonising. But her thought's were interupted by someone banging at the door.

"AERITH!" She heard Auron's voice from the other side of the door.

'He came back.' She was almost in tear's.

"IF YOU ARE ANYWHERE NEAR THE DOOR THEN MOVE AWAY!" She heard his voice shout. She moved away from the door and went over to the window.

She could hear grunting from behind the door and the debree from the front of the door start to move.

Finally the door opened revealing Auron and Rin. "Auron!" She said running out of the room.

"How are the other's?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and then back into the room. "They died." She told him starting to cry. She almost jumped when his arm's wrapped around her and he picked her up. "Auron? What are you doing?" She asked him realising how tired she was.

Auron looked down at her. "You're dehydated. You need all the energy you have left." He told her. "Thank you Mr Rin." Auron thanked turning to the Al bhed.

"It was a pleasure Sir Auron. But I must beg of you. Please do not come and fight our people. There are few of us left as it is." Rin begged him in a desperate voice.

Auron realised then what they were being set out to do. "I promise you Rin I will not come and fight the Al bhed. You are human just like the rest of us. And I shall try my hardest to call off this mission."

Rin's face perked up at his words. "I thank you sir Auron. You and the fine lady are welcome to come to my Inn's any time you like."

After saying goodbye to the man who was but a stranger and still helped the man who was set out to kill them Auron looked at the sleeping healer in his arm's. Not knowing where she lived he chose to take her to his house.


	4. Braska!

Chapter 4

When Aerith awoke she found herself in a strange room. "Where am I?" She asked herself getting out of the strange bed that she was in. She felt her feet touch the cold wooden floor.

Walking out of the room she saw Auron slumped in an arm chair in front of the fire. 'That doesn't look comfortable.' She thought moving to the front of the chair. Even though she wasn't making any noise Auron still woke up.

Opening his eye's slowly he saw Aerith looking at him. "Some thing wrong?" He asked her still not entirly with it.

"No I was just wondering how you can sleep in that postition." She said. "Is this your place?" She asked trying to start a conversation.

Auron stood up out of the chair and moved into the kitchen. ( Just in case your wondering the kitchen is opposit the living room.) Making himself and Aerith a coffe he answerd. "Yes. How did you sleep?"

"Better than you did." She replied. "Thank you."

Auron turned to face her. "What for?" He asked handing her a drink and walking back into the living room.

"For not leaving me, bringing me here." She said sitting down on the sofa opposit the chair where Auron was sitting. "So. Are you still going to fight the Al bhed?"

Auron looked in thought for a minuite. "No. I'm not. After the way that strange Al bhed helped me save you, I wouldn't be able to fight." He said looking at the mug in his hands.

"That's good. I was raised by the Al bhed." Aerith said taking another sip from her mug.

Auron's eye's almost fell out of his head. This woman who he was getting a pretty bad crush on was raised by the Al bhed! Who he had been taught to be known as traitors. And she had saved his life and tryed to save others.

"Really?" He asked shock still evident in his voice.

Aerith looked up at him. "Yes. My parent's died when I was little, so the Al bhed looked after me." She explained.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone." He apologised.

Before Aerith could say anything there was a knock at the door. Auron stood up and walked into the hallway. "Braska!" She heard Auron say.

"Good to see you my friend." Another voice said. "This is Mirarge. My wife." The voice said.

She heard the door close. Auron walked into the room followed by Braska and Mirage. "Mirage!" Aerith greeted exitedly running up to her childhood friend.

"Aerith! How are you? What are you doing here?" Mirage asked. Hugging her.

Aerith pulled away laughing at Braska and Aurons shocked faces. "You two know each other?" Braska asked.

"Of course we know each other! Aerith and I are like sisters!" Mirage explained. "After her parent's died my parent's took her in." She carried on. "Braska don't stare with your mouth open."

Braska colsed his mouth and laughed. "You sound like my mother!"

"Auron don't copy him. She's right you know it's rude to stare with your mouth open." Aerith said walking over to Auron and closing his mouth.

After intoductions and explainations every one was enjoying the company of each other. "I'm just going up stairs for something." Aerith said standing up.

After a few seconds though every one heard a scream. They ran up stairs, but the only thing they found was a ransome note.

So what do ya'll think? I followed your advise blue moon faerie! Hope ya liked the chapter!


	5. tell me what ya think!

CHAPTER 5

Auron, Braska and Mirage sat down. They where a bit shaken up at what they had found. "Oh, I knew this would happen one day." Mirage said putting her head in her hands.

Auron looked over at her. "Do you know why anyone would want to kiddnap her?"

She looked up at him tears running down her face. "This has happend before." She said quietly. "When she was eight. She was taken. You see her parent's were murderd so they could get to her."

Braska looked up. "Why? Why would they want to get to her?"

"She know's all Spira's past. What was, what is, and all that ever could be." Mirage explained.

Auron's eyes bulged out of his head. "How could that be?" He shouted jumping up from his seat. "No one has any power like that!"

Some how Braska stayed calm. "Due to an accident she had. They say that only a small portion of our brains work, well all of Aerith's does." She said reciving shocked looks from the two. "They most likely want to keep her prisoner to find out what she knows."

"We have to go after her." Auron said walking over to the door but stopped by Braska.

Braska stood up. "Wait Auron. We need a plan."

Auron glared at him which was some thing he didn't do often. "We don't need a plan. We have to go after her. The longer we stay here the longer it will take."

In the end Braska won the aurgument and suggested that they search tomorrow.

But being auron he decided to act like school boy and sneek out to find her.

Slowly climbing out of the window and running down the path from Bevelle he soon found himself in Macalania.

Ok I know it's short but i'm writing a longer one! I just need ta no what ya'll think of this one!


	6. our work is done

CHAPTER 7

Than you for the advise bluemoon faerie! But i'm no good at putting many deatails in sorry! but i'll try my hardest! anyway this is now when Auron and Aerith get back to Bevelle!

When Auron and Aerith got back to Bevelle Auron was nerveous. He knew that he would have to explain to Braska why he went after her. Braska would know that Auron had a serious crush on her!

Auron unlocked his door and walked in. On the two chairs were Mirage's and Braska's worried faces. Slowly Auron walked into the living room.

"Auron!" Braska happily shouted hugging his friend. "Tell me what happend."

They all sat down and explained what had happend. "My lord. I need to speak to you alone tonight." Braska looked at his dearest friend.

"Of course Auron."

Mirage's eyes looked over to her adopted sister who was sleeping. "The look on her face when she sleeps hasn't changed one bit." Braska and Aurons attention went to Aerith who had her head on Auron's lap.

Auron picked her up and took her to the room she stayed in. But as he was putting her under the covers he realised how beautiful she was. Shaking the thoughts from his head he walked down the stairs to ask Braska what these feelings were.

Braska was sitting outside waiting for Auron. At last Auron came down. Auron sat down next to his lord and thought of where to begin.

After a long time of explaining his feelings about Aerith Braska smiled. "You have no idea what these feelings are?"

"No."

"Those are the same feelings I had about Mirage. It's quite simple really. You have a crush on her."

Auron's eyes widend. 'A crush?' He thought. "But how do I know if she feels the same way?"

"I'll ask Mirage to have a girl talk with Aerith." Braska said reciving confused looks from Auron.

"Girl talk?"

"As strange as it might seem, women comunicate by talking." Braska joked.

Auron and Braska stood up and walked inside. Braska walked upstairs to ask Mirage the question and Auron stayed downstairs to think about his feelings.

The next day Auron decided that he would tell Aerith what he felt for her. Braska had said that Mirage had the girl talk and Aerith felt the same way about him.

Auron was very nervous. He didn't get nervous often. But luckily for him he had Braska to help him.

Braska had said that Auron should start off on a date with her. Even if he didn't ask her out on one just to say if she wanted to go out on a walk.

He bravely made his way up the wooden stairs and knocked on her wooden door. Auron heard what sounded like shuffeling in her room. He waited pationtly for a reply.

"Who is it?" She asked from behind the door.

"Auron." He replyed.

"Oh! I'll be out in a minuite. Just let me get dressed." After a few minuites she stepped out of her room. "Sorry. Just had a shower." She apolagised looking down at the wet patch on the floor.

"I was going out. Wounderd if you wanted to come?"

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"Just to get some exercise." He said.

"Ok." Aerith replyed walking down stairs and out the door.

Braska was sitting in the living room an gave Auron a thumbs up.

Auron and Aerith walked down the streets for hours, laughing as childhood stories were told. Auron was a warrior monk but nothing could prepare him for what she would ask next.

"Auron. Do you belive in love at first sight?" She shyly asked him.

"Yes." It was true he did. But he hadn't always, not until he had met her. "I just hope she feels the same way."

"Who is she?" Aerith asked.

What could Auron say now? "..."

"I... have a confesion to make. The first time I saw you I didn't know what I was thinking. Mirage told me that you felt the same way." Aerith told him slowly.

"She's you." Auron looked at Aerith who was shocked by what he had said. "And thats exactly how I felt when I saw you."

Aerith didn't know what to say. She wanted him and he wanted her. The only thing she coulds think of now was for him and her to get together. So she did the only thing she could think of... she kissed him. She was happy when he returned it.

And from a balcony above Braska and Mirage smiled at their work.

So? WHAT DID U THINK OF IT! i think it's the best chapter I've ever done! sorry if i rushed into it but they had to get toghter one way or another! review review!


	7. about time

**CHAPTER 8**

Later that night Mirage and Aerith were having another girl chat.

"Soo. What did you and Auron get up to?" Mirage asked sitting on Aerith's bed.

Aerith looked at her in discust and put her night top over her head. "Nothing much."

Mirage's mouth hang open. Nothing much! She had practicly sucked his tonsels out of his head! "Not even a kiss?"

Aerith blushed an slid under the covers. "Ok! Ok! Ok! It was the most romantic kiss ever!"

Mirage smiled at her and crossed her legs. "Give me the details!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Noo!"

"We could carry on like this for hours and still not get anywhere. Now listen to your big sister and give me the details." The only reply Mirage got was a pillow being shoved into her face. "Oh right thats it!" Mirage grabbed a pillow and started the pillow fight.

Braska and Auron were downstairs having a man to man talk. "I'm telling you Braska nothing is wrong!" Auron shouted trying to pull Braska's hand away from his forehead.

"That's three times you haven't called me 'lord Braska' today." He said pulling away his hand. "Something is definatly wrong!"

Auron groaned. He had no idea why his stomach hurt so bad, it was like constant butterflys in his stomach. And they got really bad when Aerith was around. "Br... My lord. Nothing is wrong with me." He said trying to act like his former self.

Braska laughed and decided to explain the feeling Auron was feeling. "Let me guess. You have butterflys in your stomach, no matter how much you try they just won't go. And they get really bad when your around Aerith?"

He looked at Braska and couldn't belive his ears. "How did you..?"

"I've felt the same way with Mirage. It just means your ready."

Auron looked confused. "Ready for what?" He asked dreading the worst.

"The most deadliest, terrifying but wonderfull journey ever." Braska said reciving more confused lookes from Auron. "Marrige."

Auron's mouth hung open. 'Marrige!' "What do you mean marrige?"

Braska was about to speak but a loud bang came from the cealing followed by a scream.

They both ran upstairs an opend Aerith's door. Braska and Auron were surprised by what they saw. Two grown women having a pillow fight.

"Are you sure she's the one for me?" Auron asked.

"Sure. She's fun you're no fun at all." Braska said reciving glares from his closest friend. Braska ran out the door way and came back with a camara.

"What have you got that for?" Auron asked him as Braska switched it on.

"She hates being on film. So even if this is the only way I'll ever get her on one then so be it."

Auron laughed. After at least half an hour Braska shouted. "Smile for the camara!"

Mirage got of her fosterd sister and lunged herself at Braska. She climbed on him and tryed to get the camara. "Give that here!"

"No!"

Mirage got off him bent down and hugged his knees. "Please! I've got bed hair!"

Braska laughed. "More reason to film you."

Through out all of the noise Aerith and Auron snuck out the room. "And You're all supossed to be adults!" Aerith told Auron pointing her finger at him.

"By the way that you act I'm sure that you started the pillow fight!" Auron laughed. Aerith also laughed. Soon they were caught in each others gaze again.

They kissed. But it was the kiss of all kisses that could only mean one thing. After a few minuites Auron pulled away. "These past few days... I haven't felt the same... ever since I met you."

Aerith smiled at him. "So have I."

"So I have one question for you."

"What's that?"

Auron bent down to whisper in her ear. "Will you marry me?"

Aerith's hand went up to her mouth. "Yes." After her words they were caught in another kiss.

"It's about time." Mirage said smiling from her hiding place.

Braska only smiled at the two.

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... what do u think bluemoon faerie? i think it's great!


	8. im not wearing it!

CHAPTER 9

Auron and Aerith discused wedding plans. Aerith was excited when Auron said that he had a surpise for her on the day of the wedding.

Mirage went out with Aerith to buy her a wedding dress, and poor old Auron had to get fitted for a tux, but he was to embaressed to go so Braska let him use his old one.

I'm not wearing a tux!" Auron argued with Braska.

Braska shook his head, he'd always known Auron because they're parents had been friends before he was even born. And in all the time he had known Auron he wouldn't get out of one of his favourite jackets until he grew out of it. "Then I'll get Mirage to dye it black. Then you'll still be wearing it."

Auron's eyes widend. 'Dye it black!' There was no way he was going to do that! "No! Fine. I'll wear the horrid outfit. Just spare me my coat! The meaning of my life!"

Braska laughed at Auron's small joke. "Well in three days you're going to have a new meaning to your life."

Auron took off his red coat an leather shirt but still insisted on wearing his grey trousers. "How do I look?" He asked Braska. Auron didn't really like the outfit that he was being forced to wear, but whatever Braska said Auron did.

"Aerith will love it."

Auron smiled and wondered what Aerith would look like in her wedding dress. "Auron! Is anybody in there?" Braska waved his hand in front of Aurons face.

Auron shook his head from his thoughts and faced Braska. "Sorry my lord. I was in a daydream."

Then Mirage and Aerith ran in. "Braska!" Mirge shouted jumping into his arms.

"Mirage! I think you're more excited then Aerith and Auron." Mirage just laughed.

"We just came to see if you were ready yet?" Aerith said. "So. Are you?"

Auron looked confused. "Am I what?"

"Ready to go?" Mirage shouted.

Auron flinched. "Yes." He put his red jacket and leather shirt on took Aerith's hand an walked out the building.

"Men! They're all stupid!" Mirage complained jumping out of Braska's arms.

"I'm a man." Braska said pretending to be offended.

"You don't say."

"I do say."

Mirage laughed. "I hope that our child doesn't have your sense of humour."

Braska's eyes widend. "You mean..." He was lost for words.

Kay i no it was short again but i feel really ill. and i had no idea what else to put in! anyway review!


	9. Hyper

CHAPTER 9

At last three days were up! Aerith couldn't stop dancing. "Aerith calm down! The wedding doesn't take place untill ten tonight!" Mirage said trying to calm her hyperactive sister down.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited!" Aerith shouted bouncing up an down. "I'm actually getting married!" She laughed.

Mirage smiled, she hadn't seen her sister this happy in a long time. "Aerith, there's something I want to tell you." Mirage stepped forward. "I'm pregnant." Aerith's eyes widened, she was going to be a wife and an aunt!

"I'm goning to be a wife, aunt and the luckised woman on Spira!" Aerith shouted jumping on her bed. "I don't even care if I'm acting like a two year old!"

"Well if you don't calm down then you'll get a injury and won't be able to get married!" Aerith gasped and sat very still on the bed.

"When I get hyper I always break or bruise something. Maybe you can wrap me in bubble wrap." Mirage laughed at her sister and walked out the door.

Down stairs Auron could not regain his former self. He might not be jumping off the walls but for him to be excited was strange. "Auron Kinocs here." Braska said walking into the room.

Kinoc walked in and hugged his friend. "I got your invitation." He was surprised when Auron hugged him back usally his fellow monk would push him off and tell him not to go soft... marrige changes a man. "From what I hear the al bhed are invited as well?"

Auron nodded. "Aerith invited them." Kinoc sighed sadly. "What?"

"Auron, this could get you excomunicated. Your fiannce was raised by the al bhed... yevon won't be to happy about it."

"I know." Auron said smiling.

He sighed again. The things love do to you. "No job no money, no money no food, no food no life. And if she produses children then they will share the same fate." Auron was fed up of Kinoc always telling him what to do.

"Kinoc, let me be happy for once, please. I know that the consicences are major but we have discused it."

"Whatever you think is best." And then Kinoc walked out the door. Auron sighed an slid down into a soft chair.

"You did the right thing Auron." Braska said showing himself from behind the door. "Don't let anything come between you and her." Auron looked up in surprise.

"You were listning?"

He nodded. "I'm the only one who has ever been able to change your mind."

"Should I take your words as advise?" Braska nodded again.

"My mother was in love before ever meeting my father, but her parents didn't like him so they forced her to marry my father. But my father was also engaged and ws forced to leave his love. They spent their whole lives wishing that they had followed their heart."

Auron listened carefully to his words, if he didn't marry Aerith he would regret it for the rest of his life."I understand. I won't let anything come between us."

Braska smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Braska. Do you know how to calm Aerith down?" Mirage asked coming down the stairs.

"No. Why?"

"Cause if she doesn't she's going to kill herself!"

Braska laughed and signalled Auron to stand up. "You're the one that's going to marry her, learn how to deal with her." Auron nodded and made his way up stairs. He opened the door an saw Aerith jumping around the room singing.

#I'm getting married not in the morning#

#I dON'T KNOW THE WORDS TO THIS SONG!#

Auron laughed and snucked up behind her. She gasped when she felt someone pick her up. "What are you doing?" She asked ajusting her skirt as he hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Making sure you don't have ant accidents." He said grabbing a rope wrapping a piece around her feet and hands. "Where's that bubble wrap?"

She laughed as he wrapped her up in bubble wrap till she looked like a gaint snowball. "There. All done." He said wiping his forehead with his arm. "See you at the wedding!" He called shutting the door.

"Don't leave me like this!" He heard her scream at him through the door. He walked downstairs still laughing.

"Oh no it's catchable." Mirage told her husband looking at the state Auron was in.

"My lord can I use your camara?" Braska looked at Auron in confusion.

"Why?"

"I'll show you." They all walked up stairs Auron had a camara in his hand. "I present to you the living snowball!" He opened the door and turned the camara on.

Everyone laughed when they saw Aerith. "And I'm the one who's ment to be getting big!" The whole afternoon was filled with their laughter.

So bluemoon faerie what did u think of this one? sadly i'm no good at wedding scences so im just gonna do it two years after their married, but their will be mentions of their wedding! review! ps ik might do a sequel after this story!


	10. this will be repost

CHAPTER 10

this story takes place two years after Auron and Aerith got married

Auron was worried about Aerith, she had kept on throwing up for a month now. "Auron!" Aerith said coming out of the bathroom/toilet. His eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw the pregnancy test in her hand. "I'm pregnant." She whispered in his ear.

Auron jumped up from his seat and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's great!" She smiled.

"I'm a bit scared though." She told him wrapping her arms round his neck.

He looked down at her. "So am I. When Braska said that Mirage was pregnant with Yuna he was scared." Auron picked her up ad sat down on the sofa with her on his lap. "What are you going to call it if it's a girl?"

Aerith looked down in thought for a while. "Kairi. That was my mothers name."

Auron nodded in approval. "Then if it's a boy how about Riku?" Aerith nodded and kissed him.

Then Braska walked through the door. "Am I interupting anything?" The two pulled away from each other and smiled at him.

"No my lord. But we've just had wonderfull news!" Braska looked at his friend.

Aerith giggled. "I'm pregnant."

Ok this chapter will be reposted with the longer one i just wanna no what u think of it so far


	11. A new born

CHAPTER 11

The first three months of pregnancy Auron was panicy, he wouldn't let Aerith go anywhere on her own in case something happend, that was a big mistake he had never thought that pregnancy hormones could be that bad!

"You don't have to follow me every where Auron." Aerith said on the edge of her anger. "I need to have some privacy!"

Auron didn't aprove. "What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will happen to me." She replyed grabbing a hand bag. "Nothing will happen to our child either." She continued before Auron could even say anything.

"Fine." Auron said. Aerith smiled and walked out the door. Half hour later Auron was having regrets about what he had said. What if something did happen? So he chose to follow her. Big mistake!

He followed Aerith all over town, she felt like someones eyes where on her all the time. All Auron did was blink and in that second she had turned around and faced him. "Auron!" She shouted at him angrily.

Aerith stormed past him back into their house. "I can't go anywhere without you can I?" Auron shiverd he had never heard Aerith shout before, well not like this anyway.

It took her some time to calm down when she did she said that she was going shopping without him. She was gone for three hours when she did come back she was in a better mood, like nothing had ever happend!

"Have a nice time?" Auron asked her when she sat down on the sofa next to him.

Aerith nodded. "Yeah I did. I found some of the most cutest things!" Auron couldn't belive his ears, she was sitting here telling him about everything she had done while she was out! What ever happend to the anger she had had?

"I'm surprised." He said looking at her.

"About what?"

Auron laughed. "Before you went shopping you where madder than mad." That did it for her she stormed up to their room and locked the door. Now he was confused.

The forth month her hormones had gotten worse. And Aerith wouldn't confesse that she shouted at him. "Auron! Why do you always mess up the bed after I've made it?"

Auron got off the bed and looked at it. It wasn't a bit messy except for one crease! Auron smoothed out the crease hoping that it would make her feel better. "You see what I mean though? You always shout."

Aerith's temper boiled. "I do not shout!"

Auron pulled a mini recorder out of his pocket. "10:AM." He switched it on.

"Auron! Why did you go back under the covers when I had just made the bed? Oh I know why 'cause you love messing things up!" Auron turned it off knowing that the next part was rude.

"You are the worst man to ever walk the earth!" She cried.

"What?" Auron called after her wondering what he had done. He followed her again when she ran out the house.

"Stop following me!" Auron picked her up and carried her back.

He dropped her on the sofa and decided to explain why he always so worried about her. "Let me explain." He sat down next to her. "When I was small my mother was pregnant with her second child. My father understood about her space so he let her out without anyone with her. Days went by and she didn't come back. When they found her body she was dead so was the child she was carrying, it turned out that she had a miscarrige." Auron sighed. "They could have lived if someone had been there. Thats why I'm so scared for you."

Aerith cried and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

The next few months went by fast. Aerith's hormones wernt as bad. Mirage had been told about the baby. Aerith had gone into early labour for 34 hours! (i'm no good at birth scense they creep me out!)

Aerith had a baby boy. He had her green eyes, white hair and his fathers nose. "Where do you supose he gets his white hair from?" Aerith asked Auron.

"His grandmother." He said stroking his sons head. "So then, his name is Riku." Aerith nodded.

Ok i think it was good! but i have an idea of what to do next! review!"


End file.
